It is well known in the art to provide remote activation devices, especially in connection with vehicles. These often take the form of a small electronic fob that can be conveniently carried by the vehicle operator, to which the vehicle operator can conveniently attach the vehicle keys, although that is not essential. The fob usually contains a radio transmitter that communicates with a receiver and control system of the vehicle. For example, when the user activates an “unlock” button on the fob, the fob sends a radio message to the vehicle control system, which then causes one or more of the door locks to open.
FIG. 1 illustrates such a prior art fob 20 that includes, but is not limited to, “unlock” function button 22, “lock” function button 24, “alarm” function button 26 and key attachment aperture 27 in fob case 28. FIG. 2 illustrates fob 20 interacting with vehicle 40. Key 30 is conveniently attached to fob 20 via attachment aperture 27. When one or the other of function buttons 22, 24, 26 on fob 20 is depressed or otherwise activated by the user, fob 20 sends wireless command signal 29 to nearby vehicle 40 where it is received by antenna 42 coupled to vehicle control system 44. Control system 44 interprets command signal 29 received from fob 20 and, depending upon which of functions 22, 24, 26 has been activated by the user, causes the corresponding vehicle sub-system to respond. For example, if “unlock” button 22 has been activated, then control system 44 causes lock 46 on door 48 to move from a locked to an unlocked position. The prior art systems are not limited to merely the unlock, lock and alarm functions illustrated in FIGS. 1-2, but may perform other functions as well (e.g., engine start, lights ON/OFF, open trunk, etc.). Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for additional functions and other improvements for remote control systems, especially for vehicles applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved remote control apparatus and method for use with vehicles. In addition, it is desirable that the remote control and feedback apparatus and method be simple, rugged, reliable and take advantage of existing system elements within the vehicle and elsewhere. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiment of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.